Music can be Magical
by IceMageNinjaTalia
Summary: Vocaloid songs can affect people in many ways. Sometimes they create a story, and those stories can become real. Various Vocaloid songs that change the lives of Fairy tail characters. No single pairing, just per chapter. New chapter: Coming soon! Not on Heitus but chapters take a while to type out sadly
1. Chapter 1: Electric Magic

**Hey Minna, I was planning on this being another oneshot cause you know how much I love those right? Anyway, this is actually a story, but not a technical story. Its all Oneshots of various types put into one story based around the same idea.**

 **Each Chapter has the following idea: it has to revolve around Vocaloids, and each chapter title will be the name of a vocaloid song that I know of. The characters involved will be small (mostly cause I don't remember how some of them act) It will involve Lucy and Natsu of course, along with Erza, Juvia, Gray, Sting, Yukino and maybe a few others it depends on the song for that chapter.**

 **Give me some credit with this cause I think this is a great idea, if you haven't thought of this before, then you lost out cause this is some serious creativity. For this chapter I'm starting off with my most motivational vocaloid song: Electric Magic. And be honest, these storys will be a bit weirder than anything I've ever written before.**

 **And I know their weird because my creativity doesn't follow the normal flow like most, but give me some credit for writing something you would've never had thought could exist before in a fan fiction.**

 **Now some of the chapters involved won't just be about the music, it will also tell the story based on how clear a picture I can get from the song. Plus I even got a special oneshot that if anyone wanted to, could ask me and see if they can make it into a full length story. But ASK PERMISSION FIRST because I need to know that someone is gonna use that idea and make it into a story.**

 **Now that my rant and Author Note is heavily written, hope you enjoy this chapter called Electric Magic, sung by Kagmine Rin and Len.**

 _Summery: Electric Magic brought them together, it gave them a dream to strife for, and it will be the one that connects them into a stronger bond of more than friendship. Electric Magic: originally sung by Kagamine Rin and Len I DON'T OWN THE SONG!_

I had just finished another round at my dance class. I was doing better especially because of my Vocaloid inspiration. Thanks to their amazing dancing, it urged me onto doing some of my own creative dancing. The biggest motivator has to be my favorite song Electric magic. It just screams hyped up energy like someone had drank 4 cups of coffee. I listen to almost all the time and just as the song says I'm "killing the replay button" I can't help it cause it's addicting.

I plug my ear buds in once more and grab my dance bag with my dance outfit in it. I looked into the grand 25 foot wide mirror that showed almost the entire dance room. I notice how flushed my cheeks are, my slightly undone pony tail with hair sticking out in places and even my crumpled cut off t-shirt with tank underneath. I look like a train wreck but that's what happens when you want to do your best.

"Lucy-san, c'mon!" I heard Juvia call after she banged on the main door looking in through the office door. "Coming, Juvia!" I turn off my beautiful song and leave the dance room. Juvia huffed her foot tapping a bit. "Juvia's been waiting on you forever, Lucy-san!" Juvia almost threw her arms up in the air with exasperation. I sweat drop a bit, I felt bad making my best friend wait.

"Gomen ne, Juvia. So where are you headed today?" I gaze over the curly bluenette's outfit. It was a Aqua coloed dress that resembled the ocean but wasn't a fancy kind of dress so she wore it often in public. It was sort of like a petticoat dress but more fashionable. "Nani? Oh! Juvia was gonna go meet up with Gray-sama! We're going to see a movie." I blinked in surprise, mostly cause I'm shocked Gray agreed to the whole thing without being threatened.

"Which movie are you gonna see?" I ask as we walk down towards the subway. I have to take a train to get back to my place from the dance studio. "Jurassic World! Juvia suggested it so that Gray-sama can enjoy himself as well, just like Juvia will enjoy his company." That was a smart thing to do, plus I heard that Jurassic World looked pretty good and would have a better story than most of the other Jurassic movies.

"Hope you have fun, Juvia. Well I better get going, I gotta get home, changed and head to my job." I waved bye to her as she split off down another corridor as I walked up the huge stairs. I stuff my hands in my capri shorts and slung my bag on my shoulder. I listened to the bussiling of the people around me, hurrying to work or to catch their trains.

I walk down towards the loading station to wait for my train. "Huh?" I notice a crowd of people in work clothes staring at something. I push my way through to see what was going on. The first thing I saw was Pink hair.

Ehh? Pink hair? I looked over the person in front of me. The male looked around my age, wore a white scarf, a black jacket which he shouldn't even be wearing in the summer heat, and cut off jeans. People were starting to leave which helped me be able to hear the music that was playing from his phone. He was dancing really well, what astound me even more was the song that was playing. Electric magic! Oh Holy Vocaloid! I squealed in delight as my body started to move to the half way point of the song.

The pinkette finally notices me and even smiles when he sees me dancing along to the music. He takes it further by actually singing the Japanese vocals that were being sung. I could never get the vocals right so I always tried to sing the english subs to the song. We lost so much time because the song was on repeat and I didn't feel like stopping my dancing and neither was the male in front of me.

After a while, the male dropped to his knees and paused the music. I pant and almost laugh. I point at him. "You like vocaloid too?" The male shrugged his arms. "Sort of. I found this song a while back and got addicted." He waved off my hand and gives me a pointed look. "You know that song too?" I laugh hard at his expression, it had surprise written in it still from earlier.

"Electric Magic has been my favorite for a while. It's the reason I started dancing a lot more." I wipe my sweaty hand on my shirt and hold it out to him. "Name's Lucy, what's your name, stranger?" The pink hair male looked at my hand and grasp it with his own hand and shakes it. "Natsu. Sorry, i… I uh think I made you miss your train." Natsu scratched his head in embarrassment.

I gave him a smile and wave off his apology. "Nah, it's cool. I was on my way home to just change and get to work anyway." An idea came to mind as I look up at him. "Wanna go see a movie?" Natsu cocks his head to the side and looks at me. "You sure you want to go see a movie with me? I'm not the most popular guy in town. You might get harrassed as well."

I was kind of confused by what he meant. "I don't care, you seem like a fun loving guy." Natsu pursed his lips a bit to think. His facial muscles relaxed as he nods. "Ok, let's go." Natsu walks over to his bag and in one motion, scoops it onto his back and pockets his phone.

We walk out of the subway, the sun almost blazing upon us as we dash off to find shade and a taxi. Already I noticed some people looking us over and were whispering a bit. I look up at Natsu who looks crestfalling. I pat his arm and give him a bright smile which makes him grin as we catch a cab to take us to the cinaplex.

I climbed in first and got situated before natsu came in and closed the door. "Where to?" a gruff voice said. It sounded familiar to me as I notice the male's face in the rear view mirror. I saw nose piercings and gleeming red eyes. "Gajeel?" this caught the cab driver off guard.

"Bunny Girl!? What the hell!" I spat and pointed at him. "What the hell are you doing being a cab driver? You can't stand people yet you offer them lifts and take them anywhere for cash." It was so weird having this conversation with my old friend's boyfriend at least I think he still was. "Oi, Metal face! Can you get us to the movie plex?" Natsu almost said grudgeing.

"Oi, oi oi! Shut up Pinky. I'll get you two where you want to go in a second after I deal with blonde tits over here." I smacked Gajeel for his remark. "Listen to the dude and start driving! We'll finish this later." I search through my bag and hand Gajeel a twenty. "Get us to the CinaPlex!" Gajeel pratically drooled when I dropped the bill in his open meaty hand.

"Hang on then, Bitches!" Gajeel floored it fast and quick, swerving into traffic immediantly without warning. "Ahhhhhh!" Natsu and I scream as the Metal head idiot speeds through traffic to get us to the destination which was 5 blocks away. Mom, this is where I am gonna die! I wrap my arms around Natsu's waist in fright as he did with me, both of us freaking out over our driver.

"Quit your screaming, baby back bitches." I automatically kick the back of his seat in retort. It was the most horrifying 20 minutes of my life.

Later, Natsu and I walk out of the movie theater. "Damn. That was awesome! I can't believe how modernized that Jurassic movie was." Natsu was still in awe from all the dinosaurs he saw during the movie with me. I laugh when I notice my friend Juvia and her date Gray walk out as well.

"Did you guys enjoy it?" my question mostly refered to Gray just from the eagerness and the extra hop in his step. "It was AWESOME! It was like an amusement park mixed with dangerous carnivours beasts!" Gray was pumping his fist hard in the air with excitement.

I laugh at their goofiness. "Hey Natsu, wanna come by my place? I can show you my music collection on my mp3 player." Natsu looks up and has a shine in his eyes. "I would love to, Luce! Thanks for inviting me to a movie, that's really kind. Especially since you just met me." Natsu's shoulders slouch and gives a ghost of a smile.

"Hey, I think your great! Anyone who has Balls to feel the rythme and dance to a song like Electric Magic and NOT be ashamed of it, They're perfect in my book." I slapped his back playfully. Natsu smile widen with a small blsuh on his face. "Arigato, Lucy!" he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, this time I blushed from his warmth.

We decided to just walk back to the station it would be more easy, plus it was more fun that way. I found out he liked several other songs sung by the same vocaloids and we introduced each other to our other favorites. He liked Tato, Haku and Luka while I liked Kaito, Gumi and Miku but we both love Meiko.

We listened to songs together on the subway ride towards my apartment, oddly he knew some of the songs but didn't remember them. Our other favorite was Tenfaced by Gumi and trust me it's funny as hell when the people on the subway are staring at two teens singing japanese lyrics outloud and then give them change when their finished. We actually got a total of 25 dollars from just that.

After lunch, which ran a little late since it took us forever to make it back to my apartment, Natsu and I sat down and talked for a bit. I started thinking about what had happened back in the subway, how Natsu and I danced to the beat of the music.

"Ne, Natsu?" I asked him looking up to meet his onyx gaze. He had a curious expression and his eyes had a glint in them from the lights. "Nani, Lucy?" He says questioningly. I bite my lip, trying to find my words, before I stood up in my seat. "How about…we become a dance team?" Natsu tilted his head to the side.

"Dance team? Like sort of a two person band?" I nodded my head. "yea! It would be just us and we can dance and sing to our favorite songs." Natsu pondered for a second. "So you want me, a guy you barely known a day, to team up with you to be in a two person band?"

I blushed with embarrassment. "Y-yea, now that you said it, it's kinda stupid. Sorry…" I scratched my cheek with my index finger, trying to avoid his gaze. I noticed Natsu was blushing too but had a determined look on his face as he stood up, reached across the table and grasps one of my hands in both of his. This caused a whole nother reason for my burning cheeks

"You didn't let me finish, Baka." Natsu's gaze looks almost intimidating but is soft. "W-what were you going to say, N-natsu?" I continued to blush as he squeezes my hand. His face softens and he even smiles. "I was gonna say, I would be glad to do a two person band! I know with our dance skills and vocals, we'll make it big one day!"

I blushed crimson and stared at him. "Y-you mean that?!" I almost burst with joy. The pinkette nods confidently and I launch myself over the table, knocking him down as I hug him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you, Natsu!" Natsu hugged me back just as hard. "No problem, Luce!" He grins with excitement.

We both get up off the floor and are a blushing giggly mess. "When should we start?" he said after he calmed down. I grin widely and cheered. "Now!" I grab his arm and pull him out of my aparment down back to the dance studio.

 _4 years later_

"Luuuuucy!~" I hear my dance partner whine. I look over at him as I see he's struggling to get into the stage outfit I made a year and a half ago before our careers took off. "Natsu, you still can't get into that thing right? It's simple." I go over to him and help him put on the Red polo shirt, the black tie and his yellow unattached sleeves. He already had his knee length black shorts on with the yellow chain belt on and his red and yellow sneakers. "God I still look stupid." He murmurs as he looks at himself in the mirror as I fix his tie. "Hey, I made these outfits remember?" I poute at his words.

"Gomen, Luce. They're great but I still have trouble putting them on." He blushes slightly as he takes in my identical outfit, except I had a black shirt and my shirt showed off my belly button area. My hair was pulled into pigtails and I had a yellow bow on to of my head made from cotton ribbon that went under my hair and tied ontop of my head. Natsu also had on his head set/microphone, which was red and yellow as well. I had to position mine well so it wouldn't get tangled in the bow or my pigtails.

Someone knocks on the door and opens it a second later. Gajeel poked his head through. "You two ready?" the black haired male had his hair pulled back with a cap on his head and a mic head set of his own on, he's just one of the sound producers who help us do the music on stage. "We're ready!" I cheered excitedly.

"Awesome we're ready to start, head to your positions so we can bring up the lights." The two of us nod and as Gajeel leaves we walk out behind him and head to our postitions on the elevator that is set in the middle of the stage which will bring us out.

The crowd was quiet, growing more enticed by the though of the preformance. Someone from the sound system announced. "Ladies and Gentlemen, people of all ages, please welcome for your amazing evening tonight, Celestial Flames!" the cheers grew louder as the elevator starts up. "You ready for this?" Natsu asks me as we await for the doors to spring open. "As I'll ever be!" the elevator stops and the doors open just as the light dazzle the stage and the music plays. Natsu and I launch out of the elevator and distance ourselves a bit so we can do our synced dancing. The crowd claps along to the beat of the music which is pumping and enticing, making you want to jump up and dance in your seat.

The minute the song does a double beat, Natsu launches himself into it, his energy blazing.

 **(japanese lyrics follow first before their english translation)**

 _Mari ari ta turee chatto ii kamo?!_

 _ **A phrase popping in my head, it's not bad I think?!**_

 _Okegata no tenshon? Buccha kesoukamo_

 _ **Tension at dawn? That's not holding back at all**_

 _Afureru aiia oto Kaeteiku_

 _ **Overflowing ideas, turning them into sound**_

 _Baryuumu agete ageage de GO ON_

 _ **Raising the volume, up and up, GO ON**_

 _Eiyou dorinku Junbi OK!_

 _ **With this energy drink, preperations complete**_

 _Sazukatta tsubasa de FLY AWAY_

 _ **With these wings that have been given, FLY AWAY**_

 _Hajike desu biito unaru juuteion_

 _ **A pumping beat and a heavy bumping bass**_

 _Boku no heya ga dansu furga nina_

 _ **My room becomes a dance floor**_

 _Takusanno daisuki wo tsumekon boku no segai_

 _ **So much love has been crammed into this world of mine**_

 _Kimi nimo todoku toiina_

 _ **I hope it reaches you as well**_

The music got even more electrifying as it hit the chorus. During the pause of the lyrics we both did a back flip before starting back up again.

 _Electric_

 _Lucy: Electric_

 _Electric magic_

 _Kakoro tsunage ru mahou no MUSIC_

 _ **Magical music, tying these hearts together**_

 _Electric_

 _Lucy: Electric_

 _Electric magic_

 _Kokoro odoru mahou no MUSIC_

 _ **Hearts dancing, this magical music**_

Natsu starts to dance more as it's my turn to sing. When it's time, I got into it energized and excited.

 _Machi wabi ta NEW SONG kore yabaei kamo?!_

 _ **A long awaited new song, this is dangerously addictive!**_

 _Toria ezu mairisu ripiito saisei_

 _ **Instantly mylisting it, killing the replay button**_

 _Moratta shigeki takunaru kodou_

 _ **Receiving this excitement, a throbbing beat**_

 _Atashi nimo nanika dekirukana_

 _ **Can I do something as well?**_

 _Takusanno daisuki wo tsumekon da atashi no sekai_

 _ **So much love has been crammed into this world of mine**_

 _Kimi nimo todoku toiina_

 _ **I hope it reaches you as well**_

This time when the music played by itself, Natsu runs towards me, picks me up and flips me in the air as the song starts up again. I land back into his arms just in time.

 _Natsu: Electric_

 _Lucy: Electric_

 _Electric magic_

 _Kokoro tsunage ru mahou no MUSIC_

 _ **Magical music, tying these hearts together**_

 _Natsu: Electric_

 _Lucy: Electric_

 _Electric magic_

 _Kokoro edoru mahou no MUSIC_

 _ **Hearts dancing, this magical music**_

 _Masshiro datta boku no sekai ga_

 _ **My world has been pure white**_

 _Karafuru ni sometteiku_

 _ **Its beginning to be dyed so colofully right now**_

 _Kimino iro nimo some temite_

 _ **Try to dye it in your color as well**_

 _Electric magic!_

The pause was a bit longer so Natsu did a flip towards me and lifted me up onto his shoulders as the music began again

 _Takusano daisukino tsumekon da boku rano sekai_

 _ **So much love has been crammed into this world of ours**_

 _Kimi nimo todoku toiina_

 _ **I hope it reaches you as well**_

 _Natsu: Electric_

 _Lucy: Electric_

 _Electric magic_

 _Kakoro tsunage ru mahou no MUSIC_

 _ **Magical music, tying these hearts together**_

 _Natsu: Electric_

 _Lucy: Electric_

 _Electric magic_

 _Kokoro edoru mahou no MUSIC_

 _ **Hearts dancing, this magical music**_

 _Masshiro datta boku no sekai ga_

 _ **My world has been pure white**_

 _Karafuru ni somatteiku_

 _ **Its beginning to be dyed so colorfully right now**_

 _Kiminoro nimo some temite_

 _ **Try dying it in your color as well**_

 _Electric magic!_

The crowd exploded with cheers as the music draws to a close, Natsu holds me up in the air and spins me around before setting me down so we can bow to our new fans. I wave to everyone in the crowd as I grab Natsu's hand and run backstage in cheers and laughter.

We ran so fast and blurried we ended up in the stadium parking lot. We laugh hard as we both sit down on a bench to relax our pulsing nerves. "That- was awesome!" I pant my face pure red but mostly from excitement.

Natsu grabs me by the waist and holds me up to his chest so I'm staring down at him. "N-natsu!" I blush crimson as he stares at me, his breathing heavy, I could feel his heart still pounding. "N-natsu?" I look at him closely and I notice he's staring at me with a deep thought on his mind. I blush under his stare. Natsu, who was just holding me with one arm, cups my cheek with his free hand.

I instictively close my eyes at the warmth of his hand on my already warm cheek. My breathing is just as heavy as his, as well as my heart beat. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face as he pulls me in and kisses me with age long love that he's held for me. He kisses me softly but as I kiss him back, his kisses get deeper and more passionate.

I blush as I pull away from him my face now engulfed in redness. I playfully mess up his hair and giggle when he pouts at what I did. "Luushie." He whines but playfully kisses my cheek. "Now that our dream came true, will you finally go out with me? After refusing me for almost 3 years?" Natsu chuckles to himself half-heartedly. I cup his cheek and kiss his forehead and then kiss him with hidden feelings.

He looks up at me, his eyes smoldering just a bit. "So is that a yes?" he cracks a smile which is almost heartbreaking. "What do you think?" I giggle as he flips me in the air, just to catch me with both of his arms, and carries me bridal style. "Don't drop me!" I slap his chest lightly.

"Like I would drop my girl!" he stands up even while carrying me like that. "Let's head home. We've earned it." As Natsu starts to walk down the street a car horn was honked. We look to see Gajeel waving towards us. "Oi! You ballarina's want a ride?!" Natsu and I were in too good a mood to let Gajeel's comedic insult bring us down. "Sure Metal head!" we call back as Natsu heads towards Gajeel repherbished oldies van that had our band name on the side of it made from spray paint we did ages ago.

Natsu opens the sliding door and slides me in before hoping in himself and slamming the door behind him. "Where to?" Gajeel says playfully like he did the first time the three of us had ran into each other. Natsu chuckles as he tells Gajeel. "Take us to Fairy Dinner, we're starving!" I laugh and playfully shove him as I put on my seat belt.

"Hang on Ballarinas, this ride is gonna get bumpy!" Gajeel once again floors the gas and is already speeding down the street. Only this time, we're not screaming we're yelling out the window telling Gajeel to go faster and who to out run. This was one concert performance I'll never forget. Not only because Natsu made this dream worth it, but we did something together from the bottom up. Now, nothing can stop us.

 **Yea, yea I know. I made their costumes exactly like Rin and Len's except of the color scheem. Their band name was simple to make up cause Lucy is celestial Natsu's flames sooo easy. Please give me a review for my hard work, it freaking took me almost a week and a half and the music took a while to get all put in cause first I did the japanese version cause it would be harder to type up correctly without the video's aid and then I did the english version underneath each line so now you got both put into it.**

 **I deserve reviews just so you know, my fingers are sore cause I finished the third half in one day yet it took me a long time to figure out how the rest of it would go**

 **Can't wait to see you in the next chapter which idk which song to do of next so just give me time cause theses are tedious to come up with.**


	2. Chapter 2: Love and Hate

**Hey Minna it's me again and it's time for another chapter yaaaay! This time the chapter will be about a special song that I enjoy called Love and Hate yes it's another Kagamine Rin and Len song (sorry their my favorite) but this one is more romantic than it is upbeat like Electric Magic. The pairing this time is Graza but they won't be how they normally are, as I said before a lot of the characters will be OOC because of how I need them to be for the music.**

 **Their ages are 14 (per the song) but this xpater will include the song and the story based on the song, (which is why they'll be 14) but I'm gonna try my best to find the japanese lyrics as well for this song cause I only watched a video with the english lyrics, if I don't, well… you'll get the idea when you read the chapter.**

 **Here's the summary before we begin!**

 _Summary: Gray and Erza just met when their parents take them to a karaoke bar, Erza and Gray shortly after their preformance develop feelings for each other._

 **Now that the summary is done let's get on to the story and remember i don't own the songs, or fairy tail, they belong who the belong to.**

Love and Hate~

Erza's POV

My day started off like any other, me going to middle school. I'm in my 7th grade year already and since my birthday came at the beginning of each year, I'm older than most of my classmates and that's fine with me. I'm 14 but so are some of my friends. I meet up with them during Lunch and told them what my mom had planned for the evening of today.

"Hey, Erza what's going on?" Lucy, who's 14 like me asks. Though she appears younger than me, she is quiet mature. She's got blonde hair pulled into pigtails and a nice green spring dress with dark green clogs that have black stripes on them.

"My mom's taking me to a karaoke place after school. I'm a bit nervous cause I know she'll want me to try and sing." I flush with nervousness, I'm normally excited about things my mom plans but sometimes I get in over my head. Singing is one thing I'm good at but not very well in front of people.

"Oh, you'll do great, Erza-chan!" Levy, our other friend, speaks up from behind her book. She's a petite girl with shaggy blue hair held back by her usual bandana, she has on a pink floral mini dress with sandals.

"Thanks Levy. We better get going." The bell soon rang as we headed to class. It's english time as we all sit in our seats as the teacher comes in. "Hello class, hope you all enjoyed Lunch. Now before we begin, we have a new student in our class. Come on in, sonny." The elder teacher says as the door slides open and a boy about my age walks in, he has navy/black hair I couldn't tell because of the lighting, is wearing a neat band t-shirt with a jean jacket on. He has matching jeans on him as well.

"Introduce yourself young man." The teacher says looking over the boy. The boy looks a bit flustered as he mumbles. "Ohayo Minna-san, Gray Fullbuster desu." The boy, Gray scratches his head in embarrassment. I notice that nobody is paying attention.

" _This should make him feel welcomed"_ I only thought as I spring up from my seat with my hand raised a smile plastered on my face. "Ohayo, Gray-san!" This caught the black hair male off guard with surprise. The male slowly gets a smile on his face. The teacher tells him where he can sit, which is a row away from where I sit. I see instantly that Gray's posture is straighten, not slouched with nervousness. Gray gives me one last smile before taking his seat as the teacher goes on with our lesson.

I could see Gray trying to get my attention various times throughout class, I just wave at him then shush him soon after so he wouldn't get himself in trouble on his first day. As soon as class was over I start packing up my notebooks as I see him standing beside me.

"Ano… Arigato, miss." Gray has a bit of a blush on his face as he speaks to me as soon as I'm finished packing up. I giggle slightly before holding my hand out to him. "Erza Scarlet desu." Gray looks down at my extended hand before grabbing it eagerly with one of his and shakes it. "Erza-chan, nice to meet you." I tilt my head to the side, he has a slight accent but I couldn't depict it.

"Nice to meet you too, Gray-san. We better get to our classes before the bell rings." I drop my hand from his and we both walk out of the classroom and on to the next which I didn't know we shared but Lucy was also there.

"New student?" the teacher, Miss Libra asks as I walk in with Gray behind me. I smile and gently shove Gray towards the teacher. "Introduce yourself young man, don't keep us waiting." Libra's voice has a slight hint of humor in it. Gray gets nervous immediantly, guess he's not the best speaker. "May I do it for him, Miss Libra? He was in my last class." I raised my hand slightly to her to get her attention.

"Go ahead Miss Scarlet." Miss Libra leans back in her chair as I stand beside Gray and give his hand a comforting squeeze before letting it go. "Minna-san, this is Gray Fullbuster. Please treat him well." I bow my head slightly and Gray follows my lead.

"K-konichiwa." Gray mumbles, his hands are a bit shakey. I see Lucy is the first to jump up. "KONICHIWA, GRAY-SAN!" the whole class says with a boom. Gray looks double surprised by the greeting. Gray smiles and heads to an empty seat.

Proud of myself I take my seat beside Lucy who's looking Gray over with curiosity. "First friendly new student in a while." Lucy confesses, her brown eyes wandering over the new kid. "Lucy, you keep staring and you'll scare him." I giggle when the blonde elbows me in the ribs for my sarcastic remark. "Will not, meanie." The blonde pouts as I rub my hand in her face trying to wipe her expression off.

"Oh please, when Jellal first came you scared him half to death when you hung upside down in a tree when he was sitting under it." I roll my eyes playfully as once again the blonde nudges me in the ribs.

Soon classes were over and Levy, Lucy and I walk out the front of the school. "Oi there they are. Yo!" I heard two idiots call. I look up and see Natsu and Gajeel standing under one of the smaller trees than line the front of the school. "Oi bakas, what you want?" I snicker slightly, knowing their only there for Lucy and Levy.

I hardly hang out with Gajeel and Natsu, mostly because these two were pranksters and very bad at it as well, sometimes risky depending on what they use. Gajeel and Natsu grab their girls, as you would say, they weren't dating but that didn't stop the two idiots from being clingy little pups. I sigh at the show I'm having to look at. These two couples were pratically lovesick. Thank Kami, I'm spared from that kind of crap for a few years.

A distance away I heard my name being called. "Huh?" "Erza!" I look around before I notice Gray standing at the entrance. "Erza-chan!" I blink in surprise, my friends stare as well. "G-Gray-san?" the minute his name comes out of my mouth, he dashes towards me.

"Gray-san? You alright?" Gray was panting like there was no tomorrow. "Hai, Erza-chan. Hoi." Gray stands back up and holds out some flowers to me. "Gray-san, I'm shocked. They're lovely." I take the flowers from him and look at him. "Why?" a small blush forms on my face as I stare at him.

He scratches his head and has a sheepish smile on his face. "It's a thank you present," I was a bit confused so he clarifies. "For welcoming me in class. I was a nervous wreck, I had just moved here… a-and I was so nervous coming here." I wave my hand in the air. "Nah, nah I get it. And your welcome, Gray-san."

"Ahem." I just remembered the audience we had. I look over at my buds. "You gonna introduce us?" Levy gives an angelic smile, even though she's a devious shit. "Oh I remember you!" Lucy chirps , her voice getting higher because of her ethusiasium. "You're the new student Erza introduced in Miss Libra's class. Gray Fullbuster, wasn't it?" Gray nods, I could tell his shyness was kicking in.

"Don't be shy, those are my friends. Gray-san, this is Lucy, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel." Gray gives a smile but stays quiet.

"Sure not talkative right now." Gajeel complains as Levy smacks him hard. "Leave him alone." The bad boy rubs his cheek where she smacked him just a few seconds ago. "Damn, shrimp, your smacks could knock out a wrestler." His face has a bit of pain written on it.

Gray chuckles, but it gets cut short when Natsu tries to get his attention. "Oi, Frostbite, where you from?" Gray assumes Natsu is talking to him. "Drabion, it's a bit far from here." Natsu's jaw drops and I mean you could hear it fall open. "Dude that's about 600 miles from here, how the hell did you make it this far?" Gray doesn't answer but looks back at me, and sees I'm still holding the flowers.

"I better get going, Minna." I say sadly as I see my mom's red mini van pull up. "Have fun at that karaoke place, Erza." Lucy says as I pick my stuff up off the ground at the same time Gray tries to pick them up. "Gomen, I wanted to get them for you." Gray smile warmly as he finishes picking up my stuff and handing it to me slowly so I don't squish the flowers he gave me.

"See ya guys. It was nice meeting you, Gray-san!" I walk towards my mom's car, which was pointless cause I couldn't open the door. "I got it," Gray opens it for me. I didn't even hear him walk over. "Thanks Gray-san. See you tomorrow." I smile at him as I climb inside the car and close the door. He waves bye to me as Mom pulls the car out of the parking lot.

"Who was that? A new friend of yours?" Mom smiles at me through the rear view mirror. "He was new to the school." Mom nods her head and keeps a smile on her face. "You excited about your karaoke performance? Bet it will be fun, maybe you can get a partner for the song your gonna sing." Mom giggles, her green eyes are pratically glowing.

Mom brings me home so I can get changed so we can head to the karaoke bar. Mom mentions me wearing the cute outfit she bought me earlier this month. **(watch the video for love and hate and look at Rin's outfit)** I went for it and put it on and tied up my hair in pigtails, even though I looked goofy I thought it would look more childlike.

I hop back into the van and Mom drives to the karaoke bar. _"Don't screw it up"_ I think to myself as Mom pulls into the big karaoke bar's parking lot

Gray's pov (starting from that evening class)

" _Damn, I'm so nervous, my legs won't even move."_ I think to myself as I see the teacher, who's a really old looking guy, who I assumed was my teacher, slides open the door before looking at me. "Give me a minute then you can come in and introduce yourself." I felt like a circus monkey just from that one sentence coming out of the teachers mouth, but I didn't argue as the teacher calls me to come in.

I slide the door open and step inside to see a bunch of bored out of their minds students. They're lethargic because Lunch had just ended, I bet. I stand by the board as the teacher tells me to introduce myself. "Ohayo, Minna-san, Gray Fullbuster desu." Because of the fact I spoke in japanese just for that sentence, it hid my accent which is pretty mixed even I don't know what it is. I grew nervous when nobody greets me back. I look down at my feet before I hear a single chair move and a perky red head jumps out of her seat. "Ohayo, Gray-san!" she had her hand raise high, that action alone made me break out in a smile.

The teacher tells me to take a seat and I do, which is a row away from the perky red head. All throughout class I try to get her attention, I know it was silly considering she only knew my name, but I don't care. She waves at me eventually and puts one finger to her mouth, shushing me without talking. I'll just wait for after class to talk to her.

Soon as the bell rang I'm up out of my seat and already behind the red head who was storing her notebooks away. "Ano…Arigato miss." I was nervous talking to her cause I'm not a good speaker of the mind. She giggles before holding her hand out to me. "Erza Scarlet desu. Nice to meet you." I grasp her hand eagerly and shake it. "Erza-chan. Nice to meet you." Erza-chan pulls her bag on.

"Nice to meet you too, Gray-san. We better get to our next classes before the bell rings." She drops her hand from mine and proceeds to walk out of the classroom, I stay close behind her as I check my schedule and looked around for the classroom before I spot Erza walking into the class I'm supposed to be in.

Erza-chan's still standing in the door way, greeting the teacher. "New student?" the teacher, according to my schedule, is Miss Libra. Erza-chan shoves me gently towards the teacher. "Introduce yourself, young man. Don't keep us waiting." I could tell she was joking slightly. I get a little nervous, mostly cause this class was bigger than the last one.

Erza-chan came to my rescue. "May I do it for him, Miss Libra? He was in my last class." She was raising her hand slightly so the teacher would acknowledge her. The teacher gave her the go ahead. Erza-chan stands beside me, grasps my hand and squeezes it for a second before letting go. I feel relief in that one squeeze.

"Minna-san, this is Gray Fullbuster. Please treat him well." She bows to the class and I do so as well to be respectful. I figured I should at least say something. With a little stutter I speak up. "K-Konichiwa." My hands shake with nerves. I keep my eyes on the class, as I did I saw a perkish Blonde in pigtails jump up from her seat first before the rest of the class follow suit. "KONICHIWA, GRAY-SAN!" I was in awe at their expressive welcome. I smile as I walk to an empty seat and I notice Erza-chan walks to her seat which is beside the same blonde who jumped up first to greet me.

As class went on, I thought I should try and thank Erza-chan for being so welcoming. I remember seeing a flower patch outside in the courtyard. Soon as class was over I dahses to the courtyard to find the flower patch. The courtyard wasn't very big, it was like putting two of my backyards together.

I pick out some of the flowers but not too many to make it noticable that some were gone. I grabbed a total of 6 flowers, all different colors. I get back up and hurry back inside hoping to find Erza-chan before she head home. "Erza!" I start calling her name as I walk through the halls. I'm on the far end of the hall when I see her and two girls, including the blonde from before, walk out the main doors.

"Erza!" I call out as I run towards the double doors. "Erza!" I shove open the doors I see her looking towards me surprised. I sigh in relief, I hadn't missed her. "Erza-chan!" the red head was confused. "G-Gray-san?" I dash towards her, trying not to smother the flowers in my hand. I pant as I reach her and bend over on my knees. "Gray-san, you alright?" I continue to pant but I got some words out of my mouth. "Hai, Erza-chan. Hoi." I stand back up straight and hold the flowers out to her. My heart was racing as I blush after seeing her expression.

"Gray-san, I'm shocked. They're lovely." She takes them from my hand and looks back up at me. "Why?" I figured she would ask that. I scratch my head and give her a sheepish smile. "It's a thank you present, I was a nervous wreck… and I had just moved her so I was nervous coming here." I stammer a bit. She waves her hand in the air. "Nah, nah I get it. And your welcome, Gray-san."

I hear someone clear their throats. "Ahem." We both turn to see her friends staring at us. "You gonna introduce us?" the petite blue hair girl says. She was wrapped up in a guy's arm. She was wearing a bandana and a pink floral mini dress and sandals. She was so short she could barely touch the first branch on the tree the four students were standing under.

The male who has his arm around her looked like a bad boy most mom's make sure their daughters don't date. He had piercings all over his face, along his nose, eye brows and his arm even. He wore an all black attire as well with spiked boots. The boy next to him was less of a threat, he has salmon colored hair, which may just be dyed, wore a white checker pattern scarf, blue jeans and a flaming Charizard t-shirt. The blonde is the same one I saw before, her hair tied back in pigtails, has on a green spring dress and dark green and black striped clogs.

"Oh I remember you!" the blonde chirps. "You're the new student Erza introduced in Miss Libra's class. Gray Fullbuster, wasn't it?" I nod at the blondes statement. Erza tells me who they are. Apparently the black hair male with the dozen piercings is named Gajeel and the girl he has his arm around is Levy. Natsu was the name of the salmon hair dude and Lucy is the blonde.

I chat with them, well not really, as Erza says she has to go when a red mini van pulls up. We both bend down to pick up her stuff, bonking our heads together. "I wanted to help you." I hand her one thing at a time so she can situate herself while still not crushing the flowers.

Xxx...

After waving bye to Erza, and splitting off from her friends, I head towards home. The walk wasn't far but it feels like it with all my homework I have to do. I sigh as I open the door "Tadaima." I call after closing the door behind me. "Okarei, Gray. How was your first day?" Dad walks out of the kitchen, his hair ruffled and shaggy as always with his silver ear piercing. "It was pretty great. I made a new friend." I have a hint of a smile on my face that I can't hide, which Dad notices.

"Was it a girl?" Dad nudged my shoulder and I roll my eyes. "Hahaha, my son's a lady killer!" Dad barks out a laugh which makes my face steam. "Pops, why do you torment me?" I hide my face with my bangs.

"Nah, nah I kid, Gray. Hurry up and get changed." Eh? I notice that dad's dressed up in a nice outfit. Something he rarely ever does, he hardly dresses nice to go to weddings. "Where are we going?" I ask as he hands me a bag of clothes he must've purchased.

"A karaoke bar, now hurry upstairs and get dressed! We gotta go." I huff and walk upstairs, dropping my bag in the door way of my bedroom as I flick on the lights. I quickly change into the outfit **(outfit Len wears in the video)** and I hurry back down the stairs, Dad already in the car waiting for me. "Hurry up Gray! I'm not getting any younger!" he starts honking the horn even though I'm barely off the porch. "That's cause your turning into an old fart, Pops!" I say with a smartmouth tone. Pops glares out the window at me. "Get your frostbitten ass over here so I can kick it! Hurry up!" I roll my eyes at his threat as I climb inside the truck and close the door behind me.

Erza's pov

Mom pulled into the parking lot and hopped out, me following suit. "Mom, your not gonna make me sing are you?" Mom looks down at me,her long red braid falls down her shoulder. "Erza you have a great singing voice. Why else would we come here?" I sigh hesitantly as mom grasps my hand, tugging me inside. It's not like I don't _like_ singing, but I normally embarrass myself when I do it.

Mom goes around the room chatting up with people while I sit down at a table just waiting for my chance to make a fool of myself when I sing up there. I rest my chin on my hands. I close my eyes for a few minutes before my arms drop from under my chin, making my face slam on the table. "eii." I whine, my face aching with pain from how hard my face slammed.

Instead of resting my eyes, I look towards the doors and see who else comes in. I spot a black hair boy walking in with his father. "Eh?" I quipped as I somehow get the attention of the male. "Ah? Erza-chan?" I knew it was him. "Erza-chan!" Gray runs to my table, catching his dad off guard, scrambling to follow his son. "Oi, Gray! Don't run off like that." His Dad flicks him on the forehead. His father was wearing a black jacket with a white tank shirt underneath with cropped black pants and loafers.

"Sorry, Otto-san.. this is my friend from school, Erza-chan." Gray grins as he looks me over in my kiddish outfit. I burn with resentment towards my mother for making me wear this now. "Konichiwa, Mr Fullbuster." I bow slightly to his father as my mother soon comes over to see what the commotion was about.

"Erza Scarlet what did you do now?" I sweat drop and look at my contamination that is my mother, she already has a glass of red wine in her hand and nobody has started singing yet. "Mom, why are you drinking already…? I haven't even performed yet your gonna be hammered before I get done." Since my mother wasn't good at handling her alcohol, she would drop after her 2 in a half drink.

"I'll still be able to watch you sing. Now who are your friends?" Mom had finally looked up from me to see the two males in front of us. "Mom, this is Gray-san and his father…." I look up at the shaggy haired male. "Silver. Silver Fullbuster. My son told me that your daughter was his first friend at school today." Silver holds his hand out to my mom who shakes it. "Oh Erza is such a sweet girl. I'm her mother Flare Scarlet." Mom actually puts down her drink to also shake Gray's hand. She was wearing a shimmering red dress that hinted at her clevage and ends with a split on her upper thigh but it wasn't high enough to peek at her panties and 2 inch high red stilletos.

"Erza-chan, your gonna sing tonight?" Gray turns his attention to me. I blushed ackwardly. "H-hai. Mom thinks I should cause I have a great singing voice. But the problem is the song I was gonna sing is only for two people." I look down at the table, a little solemn.

Gray thinks for a second before looking at his dad. "Otto-san! Can I help Erza-chan with her performace? She needs a partner." Silver looks down at his mini-me and ruffles his hair. "Sure, kid. You have a good singing voice too." Gray grins widely its almost blinding.

"Thanks, Gray-san.." I get fluster as Mom tells me it's time for my performance. I hop out of my chair and take Gray by the hand. "Follow me, Gray-san." I lead him to the back by the stereo guy and give him the name of the song.

"Oooh this is a good one. Good Luck, Titania." I nod at the nickname I received for singing the most songs at that bar. The guy turns down the music that's been playing and grabs the micrphone on his podium.

"Alright everyone quiet down- I SAID QUIET DOWN! ESPECIALLY YOU IN THE BACK! Drunking whities. Anyway we got out famous Titania with us tonight." The people in the crowd were clapping and cheering. "Doing a duet with her friend…Frostbite, guess that's what he wants to be called? Anyway singing with Frostbite, here is Titania singing Love and Hate!"

The stereo guy dims the lights and plays the music, the beat is upbeat and sweet as me and Gray walk down the stage and grab out mics as the spotlights hit us.

 _Japanese lyrics_ _ **english lyrics**_

The two of us get into and make it vibrant and believable. I raise my hands as I say love and hate and then shrug automatically.

 _Erza: Suki yo kiari wakannai kiari_

 _ **I don't understand love and hate but I hate you**_

 _Gray: sukida igai arienai suki da_

 _ **I love you, there's no one else, I love you**_

 _Erza: suki to kiari wakannai_

 _ **I don't understand love and hate**_

 _Both: Tomarenai_

 _ **Erza: And you won't stop**_

 _ **Gray: and I won't stop**_

 _Suki Kiari_

 _ **Love and hate**_

I do my best to sound annoyed and irritated as I sing my verse. It wasn't very hard cause I could see how my mom was already slummed over in her seat while Silver was urging her to wake up.

 _Erza: Mou aistu no kokuhakutte yatsu_

 _ **Ugh, he keeps confessing to me**_

 _Atama no naka guruguru to mawaru_

 _ **It's driving me crazy**_

 _Suki kiari mannaka wa aru no_

 _ **Love and hate, is there anything in between**_

 _Semarareru ni taku_

 _ **There's only two choices**_

I can hear the smugness and passion from Gray as he starts to sing his verse.

 _Gray: Mou henji wa kimatteru hazu sa_

 _ **Yup, I'm sure about what I'm saying**_

 _Wedding sou vijon wa kanpeki_

 _ **My version of wedding is flawless**_

I pretend to sound mortified when he says Wedding and cup my face in pretend shock.

 _Sou da sumu no wa mtsutou atari ga ii na_

 _ **Yes, living where I could hear the tree rustle would be nice**_

 _Kodomo wa sannin ka naa_

 _ **And with 3 kids**_

I almost sweat drop when I hear this cause from his voice it sounds _legit_.

 _Erza: Datte Matte nande_

 _ **But wait what?**_

 _Datte juyon sai desu, desu yo_

 _ **I'm only 14 tears old, got it?**_

 _Tsukiau to ka_

 _ **Going out…**_

 _Gray: Suki da_

 _ **I love you**_

I playfully shove my hand in Gray's face and almost laugh cause he pouts soon after.

 _Erza: Hanashi kiite baka_

 _ **Listen to me, idiot!**_

 _Noogaado da ze suki ga ooi no_

 _ **He's too open and says love too much**_

 _Koishite mitai wa fuwafuwa to_

 _ **I want to try being in a fluffy love**_

 _Hage no suppichi ni sumairau_

 _ **And smile during Baldy's speeches**_

 _Miruku no panda wa shiro kuma de_

 _ **Milk and Panda makes Polar bear**_

 _Sekai ga hazumu no_

 _ **The world is lively**_

 _Suki to kiari wakannai_

 _ **Love, hate I don't understand**_

 _Kiari demo suki_

 _ **I hate you but I love you?**_

 _Gray: Hoi_

 _ **Here!**_

 _Erza: e_

 _ **Huh?**_

Gray surprises me greatly by actually pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to me. I have a look of great surprise on my face instead of one pretend.

 _Gray: Reinbookuootsu kaerimichi hoshigatteta yastu_

 _ **Rainbow Quartz you always long for this on your way home**_

 _Nagameru kimi wo boku wa miteita_

 _ **I saw you gazing at it**_

 _Tsuugokuro hanata dakedo sore wa ki ni shinaide_

 _ **You weren't on the school road when I did but don't worry about that part**_

 _Erza: Teyuuka anmari suki janai taipu_

 _ **What I mean is Your not really my type**_

 _Yueni handou deshou ka_

 _ **So that's probably why I'm reacting like this**_

 _Sokka kyuu ni yasashiku nante sareta kara guratsuite douyou_

 _ **That's right since you were suddenly nice to me I feel unsteady**_

 _Gray: tatte gutte sotto nuite reisei ni natte mite mo_

 _ **But- so- no- even if I get more smarter?**_

 _Machigai naku inaku_

 _ **There's no mistake!**_

 _Erza: Inaku?_

 _ **None at all?**_

 _Gray: rikutsu nuki de suki_

 _ **I like you for no reason**_

 _Noopuroburemu boku wo shinjite_

 _ **It's no problem believe me**_

 _Kimi ni hi wo tsuketa yurayura no_

 _ **I've set a flickering light inside you**_

 _Houete hai ni naru pairomania_

 _ **It's about to burst into a high pyromania**_

 _Aishiteirunda yoku wakaranai kedo_

 _ **I'm in love with you though I really don't get it**_

 _Osoraku sekai_

 _ **I think I mean it**_

The two of us start dancing mostly around each other. I pant lightly from the excitement. "Your good, Gray-san. Let's bring it home." I take my place on his right side this time as the music solo ends.

 _Erza: Yada na someraresou_

 _ **Oh no, You're getting to me**_

 _Shitte shimata yasashisa_

 _ **I knew that you were kind**_

 _Toki ni hentai demo suki ni somerareteku_

 _ **Though you're a pervert sometimes, I'm starting to like you**_

 _Koishite mitai wa giragira to_

 _ **I want to try being in a dazzling love**_

 _Panda ganete cha tsumaranai_

 _ **It's boring when the panda falls asleep**_

 _Aishite dashite mizu wo agete hajimete sodatsu no_

 _ **Loving it, Taking it out, giving it water, it's my first time raising it**_

Both me and Gray turn to face each other as we reach the edn of the song. We're both flustered from the lights and excitement.

 _Both: Butsukaru futari no douji no suki karamiau furomaaju_

 _ **Two people meet and just fall in love. That's so cheesy!**_

Gray instictively grabs my hand at this point as I blush and try to keep my voice straight.

 _Kirisae uraomote bokura ima Koshiteru_

 _ **Hating is opposite Now we're Falling in love!**_

I look towards Gray at the end of our duet chorus and continue to blush as he squeezes my hand, his gift pressing into my hip inside my skirt pocket. We somber around each other as the second music solo draws to an end, somehow I'm still holding Gray's hand.

 _Erza: Suki yo kiari wakatteru suki yo_

 _ **I understand love and hate, and I love you**_

 _Gray: Suki da igai arienai suki da_

 _ **I love you, there's no one else, I love you**_

 _Both: Suki to kiari owaranai_

 _ **Love and hate never end**_

 _Suki kiari_

 _ **Love and hate**_

Gray and I bow as the room is filled with cheer and clapping. I look over at Gray who's a blushing mess like I am. My heart beats quickly, guessing from all the energizing music and singing we just did.

"Gray-san, what is this anyway?" I pull the gift out of my pocket showing it to him, it was just wrapped in a blue box on a violet box. Gray gulps as he tries to gather his words.

With bad timing, Silver comes over to us and grabs Gray by the shirt. "C'mon squirt. I'll take you out for ice cream for all that awesome singing you did." His dad bellows with laughter as I watch them walk away before Gray looks back at me and to my pathetic drunk mother who was out cold.

"Matte, Otto-san!" Gray pulls backwards on his dad. "Oi, what's wrong?" Silver gets down on one knee next to Gray. Gray looks towards me then my passed out mother. "Erza-chan doesn't have a way to get home, her mom's out. Can we take them home?" Gray doesn't even look at his father when he asks this, he's looking at me.

"Hmm… well I kinda feel bad for your friend since her mom barely saw the beginning of your performances." Silver scratches his stubby shadow, within a second he perks up with a smile. "Why not?" Gray looks back at his dad and almost jumps into his dad's arms with joy. "Thank you, Dad!" he jumps once before running back over to me. At this point I'm sitting down on the stage kicking my legs lightly over the edge of the stage, looking down at the gift from Gray-san.

I sigh lightly as I hear Gray-san coming back. "Gray-san?" I look up at him. Gray holds his hand out to me, his eyes full of compassion. "Pops is gonna take you and your mom home! Let's go!" My eyes grow moist, nobody's ever offered us a ride home. Normally I have to wait for Mom to get sober and hopefully not get a DWI in the process. And it takes almost 4 hours for her to get sober.

I wipe the tears that are threatening to fall down my face. "Thank you… thank you Gray-san.." My voice chokes up as I grab his hand and let him pull me off the edge of the stage. Gray gives me a warm smile. "You look better when your smiling, so no tears." He wipes away a stray tear I didn't even notice about.

I shake my head hard and pat my face with my free hand. "I can manage that." I grip the gift tightly in my other hand as he and I walk towards his Dad who already has my mom on his shoulders.

"Gray let's get these ladies home." Silver kicks open the glass doors and walks to his truck. "Gray get the door!" Gray drags me along and opens the passanger door while Silver huffs and almost shoves my mother into the seat with great difficulty, picking her up is like picking up a puppet filled with lead. Silver finally manages to get my mom in the seat and buckles her in as Gray helps me into the back seat.

"Erza-chan you got it?" Gray asks as he lifts me up by my waist since his dad's truck doesn't have an outer step. "Hai, I'll pull you in." I reach over after crawling back towards the door and pull him in using his arms before he pulls himself in the rest of the way, as his dad starts the truck.

"So Erza, I heard from Gray that you made him feel welcome at school today." Silver starts out, making small talk with us. I looks surprised as I glance over at Gray who's coughing and trying to his his flustered face.

"Y-yea, I did." I curse under my breath for my stutter. Gray looks over at me and sees that I got the gift still in my hand. "You still have it?" Gray blushes lightly meeting my gaze as I look up at him.

"Yes, but what's it for?" I look puzzled at him as he takes the gift from my hand and undoes the bow. He hands the violet box back to me. "Open it up." He urges gently, as I take it back and open the lid off. I gasp my eyes widening at what was inside. Inside the box was a plain silver ring. I take it out of the box. "A ring? Thank you, Gray-san." I'm about to slip it on when Gray says. "Look on the inside of it." Gray looks away blushing red.

I blink a few times at his expression as I look at the ring closely. On the inside of the band it was inscribed with the words. "First chosen love will be my last." I almost drop the ring as my face pops into a cherry color.

"I-i-it was a gift from my mom… s-she told me before she passed away to give it to someone special…" Gray scrunches his eyes closed, his face pure red. I blush just as hard as I can hear Silver chuckling to himself. "Y-you thought to give it to me..? W-we barely know each other." I stammer trying to figure out why he was giving me a gift that has so much meaning.

Gray grabs hold of my hands with his. "Please accept the gift, Erza-chan. Doing that song with you tonight made me realize you can't miss out on love even at a young age like ours. We may have just met, but I want to try! Keep this ring and promise me something." I squeeze his hands, my blush finally dying down.

"Promise you what, Gray-san?" I look at him, my head tilted to the side. He looks up at me with urgency in his eyes and a firm line of a smile on his face. "When you get interested in guys, will you give me a chance first? I-I I know I'd be the last guy you'd think of getting with, since you got a lot of friends at school especially guys." I smile widely and giggle a little, making him look up so I could rest my lips against his.

The kiss only lasted 10 seconds before I pull away from a starstruck Gray. His eyes are as wide as dinner plates. "There, I gave you my answer." I giggle again as I slip the silver ring on my right hand ring finger. As I look back up at Gray, he's leaning in close and captures my lips. It's a bit of an ackward kiss but it wasn't bad, since it was our first, it's gonna be ackward.

I blush pink as I hold his hand firmly in mine as Gray grins. "Pops, can they just spend the night at our house?" Silver just nods without looking back at us as he slowly turns onto a residental street and parking in front of a light blue house with a big porch, small balcony and a big tree in the front yard.

After this night I would never think bad of my friend's relationships again.

xxx..

 _Few years later_

"Erza! C'mon we're gonna be late for our first day of senior hood!" Lucy screams at me, her boyfriend, Natsu attached to her hip with his arm around her. The duo have deffinately changed. Lucy's hair is twice as long as it was in middle school and Natsu's got a tattoo and a pony tail. Levy and Gajeel watch on as Lucy curses me out. Levy's gotten 2 inches taller but that doesn't mean her boyfriend, Gajeel will stop harrassing her for her height and cuteness.

"Gajeel! Put me down you brutish monkey!" Levy sequels when her ape of a boyfriend lifts her high over his shoulder. "If I'm a monkey, where's my banana bitch?" Gajeel snarks at her, a grin wide on his face. Levy pounds his back. "It's attached to you, you ape!" her foot accidentally kicks his "banana" making him wince hard and almost drops the petite bluenette.

"I'ma kill you, shrimp. Gah…" the black hair ape falls to the ground. Levy ends up on his back as he face plants into the gravel. Natsu and Lucy are in tears with laughter at what Levy had done to her Ape of a boyfriend.

I laugh hard as well, my braid blowing in the wind which also carried a voice. "..za" I look behind me and a smile forms on my face. "Erza-chan!" the same boy I fell in love with years ago runs up to me, out of breathe and shivering from the chilling breeze.

"Gray-kun," I giggle as he catches his breathe and straightens up, looking down at me. He grins in return. "I didn't make you wait, did I?" Gray gets cresenfallen as I wrap my arm around his waist and kiss his cheek. "Your just in time, like always." I smile widely as I kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses back, making our friends gag.

"Oh shut up, you guys did it to me for 2 years before Gray came along." I blow a razzberry at them as Gray chuckles, sticking his tongue out at my goofy friends as well.

My friend just wave us off. "Catch you two later!" Natsu and Lucy follow after Levy and Gajeel who already entered the school. Gray looks into my eyes and holds his hand out to me. "Let's go together, Erza-chan." I smile widely, my eyes closeing automatically from my big grin. I take his hand in mine and I won't let go. "It's more fun when we do anyway, Gray-kun." I laugh as I wrap my arms through his as we walk into our high school and on to the final years of our teenage life.

 **ANNNNNNND FINISHED! This oneshot chapter took me a freaking week and a half to finish. You guys better review like crazy this chapter ran through to 20 pages! I've never done that many before the most I've done is about 6 and a half. I hope you all enjoyed this, yes I rushed through a bit, mostly cause I wanted to fit the song in and the outcome it brought with it.**

 **And I know I rushed a bit with their childish crushes on each other but it was to get this sweet ending I was planning, which turned out great.**

 **Also I'm planning on making an Inuyasha story I need help with the title, it's gonna have an oc and for the beginning it's gonna go around the oc landing in the feudal era and getting sucked into the wolf tribe then soon the original gang is gonna come in later as well.**

 **Please review, tell me how I did and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Have a great day/night**


End file.
